The Nightmares Of A Jedi
by TheJediBakerGirl
Summary: Oneshot. Ella's nightmare was that Grievous burnt her hair and broke her hairband. When the maybe stress of being upranked to Jedi Master dawning on her is getting to her, the nightmareish dream may have been a brutal reality.


_Within the cold metal interior of General Grievous's ship, Ella walked steadily, even though her body was ready to spring and her senses were extra sensitive. She didn't need to die, not tonight. Tonight she was a Jedi Knight, tomorrow she would be promoted to Jedi Master, and she will be given this grace and award by the man she was taught by - Obi-Wan Kenobi himself, who is also a Jedi Master. She couldn't help but smile in a small mannar, trying not to think about how dangerous walking around in Grievou's new ship, the_ Crow's Claw_, was, especilly alone. It felt so alien here, there were no footsteps, no orders being given, no anything. That was odd, even if it was Griveous, who almost always left the commands up to the driods to give out. Ella's blnd straight hair was pulled into a tight ponytail, and her tan white hands, very lightly, started to tremble. That was when it came._

_The heat of the blade that was so close to her it scorched her hairtips._

_The menicing yellow eyes and green lightsaber._

_The stomping of metal upon metal, then the final ignition of Ella's body, which set the battle into action._

_She ignited her own lightsaber, green from her rememberance, then as the general struck, she blocked gracefully. "Is this your personal gift to me for upping in the ranks, general?" she asked wistfully, pushing against the blade and making the general stumble back slightly._ Weakness. That's what he was looking for. When my hands started to shake, he realized that I was getting scared._ Her mind reeled within their own thoughts as Grievous swung again. Ella once again blocked it, but with less force - so less of force that the blade came a few inches from her nose. She kicked her foot in front of her, not knowing what she would kick, but it managed to kick Grievous off of her and backwards. A long silent moment passed between the two of them, then Ella went for it, lightsaber held high._

_Grievous slashed foreward, both lightsabers letting away white and green sparks. Ella stood firm on the slick metal ground, her shoes just barely managing to hold on. She pushed hard foreward, not doing much, only managing to hand Grievous a clear shot at her chest. He tried to go for said shot, but Ella swung her foot up in time to his his jaw with the tip of her foot, his head falling backward. Both lightsabers disengaged, making Ella fumble to get it back up again. Grievous merely took another out and igniting it. "And congradulations, by the way, Ella. I hear you're turning into a Jedi Master tomorrow," Grievous snarled, watching the girl start to panic. Ella, after a moment, gave up on the lightsaber that wouldn't light, stashed it back onto her belt, then put her hands into fists and lifted them. He let out an evil, hoarse laugh. "Don't test me, girl," he growled, running foreward and slashing repeatedly at her, not being able to catch her in time. She kept moving to fast, dodging._ She was better then this at fighting,_ thought Grievous. He, instead of hitting her the right way, went left and knocked her backwards, watching her slide on her knees against he floor. Grievous ran foreward as fast as he could and tried to claw Ella's face off, but missed, only grabbing her hairbow and snapping it, the elastic making it fly backwards. He growled fearfully in her ear..._

Ella shot up in bed, her long blond hair slightly curled and hanging down over her shoudlers. Her skin was covered in a hot sweat, her eyes were starting to burn, and her head was dizzying her. She had gotten up to face, she supposed. Ella pushed off the blankets off her and ruffled her hair with her hands. _'Wait a minute,'_ she thought to herself. _'Why can I ruffle my hair? I went to bed with my hair back.'_ She touched the ends of her hair and gasped. Burnt and cold against her hot skin. She felt her hair, then pulled it into her face. She inhaled deeply, then held the breath in. It smelled of metal and Kalee. She slowly exhaled through her mouth, then heard her door open to reveal Obi-Wan Kenobi, his eyes slightly wider then usual, his eyes showing fear and worry. "I felt your fear, Ella. Are you all right?" he asked, sitting on the edge of the bed, looking at Ella, who was in a simple tank top and shorts; dressed for bed. She looked at him, then sighed as the hair dropped out of her face. "A nightmare. I had a nightmare. I was in a battle with Grievous and... And he broke my hairband and burnt my hair. He... He was_ ruthless_... And when I woke up, I was sweating and my hair was down. My hair is _never_ down when I go to bed, Obi-Wan. You _saw_ me go to bed with my hair up. And then, waking up, it was down and my hairtips are burnt." She pointed to the back of her hair, where the black stood out from the blond. "That is odd," he replied, lightly taking the hair in his hands. "Obi-Wan?" she asked timidly, sounding like a child. "Hmmm?" he replied vaugly, letting her continue, feeling the burnt hair between his fingers. "Do you think it's possible for the Sith to ever create a devise where, if you have a dream about them, they can kill you both in the dream and in the flesh?" Obi-Wan let go of her hair and sat up, peering at the woman. "What makes you think that could be possible?" he asked, looking at her sillouette, only slightly visible by the new adjustment of his eyes. "It just occured to me. Hairbands don't break on their own and I didn't burn my own hair," she replied simply, looking back at his sillouette. "That's probable, that's possible, but the Sith aren't smart enough to build such a device," he stated calmly, making Ella sleepy again. He patted her on the shoulder, pulling her back into conciousness. "Now did you ever think that it was stress gettting to you?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Ella simply shrugged at his comment. "Probably. Getting re-ranked to Jedi Master is a lot to take in," she said, smiling a little in the darkness. _'And getting ranked up by the man who you possibly are in love with is a lot more stressful,'_ her mind added sinfully, Ella wanting to kick herself in the face. She shook off the thought and realized Obi-Wan was walking out the door. "Good night, Ella," he said softly, and then walking out and shutting the door.

But before Ella could sleep soudly, she felt about her bedsheets and found it. She picked it up and put it in the palm of her hand.  
It was a single black hairbow, snapped in two.

---------

**I know, it sounds a little like Nightmare on Elm Street, what with the 'death in the dreams, it happens in reality' and whatnot. That honestly didn't dawn on me until the very last seconds and I was finalizing everything.**

**This might become more then just a oneshot. That is, if I figure out a good enough storyline to follow this and all.**

**This story actully was a dream of mine I hade last night and when I woke up I was like 'Damn. This would be a cool story.' So here, it is, awating your beloved reviews!**

**Leave the flames. The good kind.**

**Love to hear from you on this story!**

-Madison


End file.
